The worldwide sales market of antioxidant stabilization additives is huge. A single type of plastic antioxidants has a global consumption of about 420,000 tons in 2011. Asia-Pacific is currently the region of largest consumption, followed by Europe and North America. It is expected that the sales of materials for antioxidant stabilizer products in 2016 Asia-Pacific will reach 4.8 billion US dollars.
Demands and productions of materials for antioxidant stabilization additives gradually transfer from the United States, Western Europe and Japan to Asia's emerging markets, especially in China and India. At present, the consumption of antioxidants in China is growing rapidly. However, a small number of international suppliers still control the prices of materials for antioxidant stabilizers in the world market.
The market of antioxidant stabilizer additives, especially heat stabilizer in India and Asia Pacific, is growing rapidly. Dedicated antioxidant stabilizers grow with the growth of applications and technological developments of polymer materials. Now, automotive industry, organic electronics, agriculture, film, plastics, rubber, fiber, computer materials and other industries need specific dedicated antioxidant additives and stabilizers to expand the use of these materials and applications.
Demand for antioxidant stabilizers is also widely used in plastics industry, particularly the development in the field of olefins, chlorinated polymers (PVC). PVC products are mainly used in the construction field, especially for pipes and cable manufacturing. More than 85% of the antioxidant additives are used in this industry. Demand for the Asia-Pacific region is expected to grow further. Light antioxidant additives will grow more rapidly. Especially, the increase for polypropylene and polyethylene products will be greater.
Most of polymer material needs to be processed or treated at temperatures above 200° C. The material tends to have issues like shorter life, fading colors, weakened strength, or brittle/cracking surfaces and the like due to continuously subjected to high temperature and strong light condition. However, introducing specific antioxidant stabilization additives can prevent from these issues and reduce material damage, prolong material life, maintain aesthetics and durability, reduce costs, decrease waste production, and protect the environment.
Currently, antioxidant stabilizer additives used on the market have low molecular weights, high volatility or loss for degradation, uneven distribution of effects in materials. Thus, the issues such as short life, color damage, weakened strength or embrittlement or cracking occur due to being damaged during the processing or utilization of materials, especially under high temperatures and strong light conditions.
It is reported on articles regarding multifunctional antioxidant stabilizers within light-resistant and heat resistant molecules that some international companies have begun to design and produce such products. The data showed that this kind of multifunctional antioxidant provides much better synergistic effects than two kinds of antioxidants used in combination.
The macromolecular anti-oxidation stabilizer and its preparation method and application, designed and developed by the inventors have overcome the above problems so that the corresponding material can maintain stable properties under high temperature and strong light irradiation conditions. The invention is thus produced.